libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyrokineticist
Pyrokineticists, known more commonly as pyros, love working with and creating fire. It is their main motivation in most things they do. They have learned that by channeling psionic energy, they can create the beautiful flames they love so much, and they revel in the experience. Any character with psionic ability can become a pyrokineticst, although psions and wilders must sincerely be drawn to flame to give up the manifesting ability that comes with becoming a pyro. Soulknives may become pyromancers to gain the weapon afire ''ability to use with their mind blade. '''Role: '''Since their area of expertise is manipulating and creating fire, pyrokineticists are best at dealing fiery damage to enemies. While they do have modest damage-dealing potential from afar, they are most suited at dealing damage in melee range. '''Alignment: '''Any chaotic. '''HD:' d8 Requirements To qualify to become a pyrokineticist, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. * Skills: '''Autohypnosis 5 ranks, Craft (alchemy) 1 rank, Knowledge (psionics) 2 ranks. * '''Psionics: '''Must have a power point reserve of at least 1 power point. * '''Special: '''Must have set fire to a structure of any size just to watch it burn. '''Class Skills: '''The pyrokineticist’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Acrobatics (Dex), Autohypnosis (Wis), Climb (Str), Intimidate (Cha), and Spellcraft (Int). '''Skill Ranks at Each Level: '''2 + Int modifier. '''Class Features All the following are class features of the pyrokineticist prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Pyrokineticists gain proficiency with the whip. Fire Lash'' ''(Ps) A pyrokineticist gains the ability to fashion a 15-foot-long whip of fire from unstable ectoplasm as a move-equivalent action. She takes no damage from a fire lash she creates, and if she releases her hold, it immediately dissipates. The lash deals 1d8 points of fire damage to a target within 15 feet on a successful ranged touch attack. A pyrokineticist can take Weapon Focus and Weapon Specialization (if she otherwise meets the prerequisites) in conjunction with the fire lash, as well as any feats that apply to the use of a standard whip. The whip remains in existence as long as the pyrokineticist holds it and is treated for mechanical purposes as a whip. If the character has the ability to fashion a mind blade and has the Altered Blade blade skill, her fire lash may be treated as her mind blade for mechanical purposes such as enhanced mind blade and other class abilities. All damage dealt by the mind blade in this form, including psychic strike damage and bonus damage from weapon abilities, is fire damage, and the pyrokineticist may not use the fire lash to perform disarm or trip attempts unless she has selected the appropriate Weapon Special blade skill. Manipulate Blaze (Su) Pyrokineticists learn not only how to fashion a whip of fire, but also how to manipulate existing fires. As a standard action, the pyrokineticist may manipulate one source of fire within close range (25 ft. + 5 ft. / 2 levels of pyrokineticist). The fire source is immediately extinguished upon being utilized. A fire so large that it exceeds a 20-foot cube is only partly extinguished. Magical fires are not extinguished, although a fire-based creature used as a source takes 1 point of damage per class level. The fire may be used for one of the following purposes: Fireworks: ''The fire is turned into a blinding display of fireworks; a flashing, fiery, momentary burst of glowing, colored aerial lights. This effect causes creatures within 120 feet of the fire source to become blinded for 1d4+1 rounds (Will negates, DC 10 + ½ class level + Charisma modifier). These creatures must have line of sight to the fire to be affected. Power resistance can prevent blindness. ''Healing Heat: ''The pyrokineticist can convert the heat of the fire plus her own psionic power into a source of healing energy. For every power point the pyrokineticist spends, she heals 2 hp. Every 3 levels thereafter, the pyrokineticist heals one additional hit point per power point spent, to a maximum of 5 hp per 1 pp at 10th level. ''Smoke Cloud: ''A stream of smoke billows out from the fire, forming a choking cloud that spreads 20 feet in all directions and lasts for 1 round per class level. All sight, even darkvision, is ineffective in or through the cloud. All within the cloud take –4 penalties to Strength and Dexterity (Fortitude negates, DC 10 + ½ class level + Charisma modifier). These effects last for 1d4+1 rounds after the cloud dissipates or after the creature leaves the area of the cloud. Power resistance does not apply. A pyrokineticist may use this ability a total of three times per day for any combination of the uses. '''Fire Adaptation (Ex)' At 2nd level, a pyrokineticist becomes resistant to fire, gaining a +4 bonus on all saving throws against fire and heat spells and effects. In addition, she gains resistance to fire 10. At 7th level, this bonus increases to +8, and her resistance to fire increases to 20. Hand Afire'' ''(Ps) A pyrokineticist of 2nd level or higher can activate this ability as a move-equivalent action. Flames engulf one of the pyrokineticist’s hands (but do her no harm). Her unarmed attacks with that hand are treated as armed. Such attacks deal an extra 2d6 points of fire damage. This extra damage increases to 4d6 at 8th level. Bolt of Fire'' ''(Ps) Starting at 3rd level, as a standard action, a pyrokineticist can launch a bolt of psionically manifested fire at any target in line of sight within 60 feet. This effect is treated as a ranged touch attack and deals 1d6 points of fire damage for each class level the pyrokineticist has. Weapon Afire'' ''(Ps) At 4th level and higher, a pyrokineticist can activate this ability as a move-equivalent action. Flames that harm neither her nor the weapon engulf one weapon she holds (which can be a projectile such as a stone, bullet, arrow, or bolt). The weapon deals an extra 2d6 points of fire damage on a successful hit. The weapon retains this effect for as long as the pyrokineticist wields it. This extra damage increases to 4d6 at 8th level. Nimbus'' ''(Ps) Beginning at 5th level, a pyrokineticist can activate this ability as a move-equivalent action. Flames that harm neither the pyrokineticist nor her equipment engulf her entire body. While she is aflame, the character’s Charisma score increases by 4, she can make a melee touch attack for 2d6 points of fire damage, and she gains damage reduction 5/magic. If she is struck in melee, the attacker takes 2d6 points of fire damage. This ability lasts for up to 1 minute per pyrokineticist level and is usable once per day. This extra damage increases to 4d6 at 8th level. The touch attacks from this ability do not stack with the damage from hand afire. Firewalk (Su) Beginning at 6th level, as a free action a pyrokineticist can expend her psionic focus to literally walk on air. She moves at her normal speed in all directions, including vertically, but cannot move more than double her speed in a round. A firewalking pyrokineticist leaves footprints of flame in the air that disperse in 2 rounds, but her tread does not deal damage. She must pay 1 power point per round spent traveling in this fashion. Leech Heat (Su) A pyrokineticist of 6th level gains the ability to steal the heat from a creature within 30 feet and channel it to herself, dealing 2d6 points of cold damage to the target and healing herself for 2 points of damage. A successful Fortitude save (DC 10 + 1/2 class level + Charisma modifier) halves this damage and the healing the pyrokineticist receives. At 9th level, the damage increases to 4d6 points of cold damage, and the healing the pyrokineticist receives increases to 4 points. Penetrating Fire (Su) At 6th level, a pyrokineticist’s abilities are more adept at striking through any defenses. The pyrokineticist’s attacks reduce any fire resistance the target might have by the pyrokineticist’s level for that attack. Heat Death'' ''(Ps) A pyrokineticist who reaches 9th level can expend her psionic focus and take a full attack action to raise the internal temperature of one living creature within 30 feet to lethal levels. The target must succeed on a Fortitude saving throw (DC 14 + pyrokineticist’s Cha modifier) or its blood (or other internal fluid) begins to boil and the creature takes 4d8 points of fire damage from the heat (half on a successful save). Every round the target fails its save and the pyrokineticist maintains concentration as a standard action, the creature takes an additional 4d8 points of fire damage from the heat (half damage on a successful save). Creatures with fire resistance gain a +2 bonus on the saving throw, and creatures immune to fire are similarly immune to this attack. Conflagration (Ps) At 10th level, a pyrokineticist gains the ability to create a massive burst of raging flames around herself, burning everything in the area. As a standard action, she can use this ability to deal 15d6 points of fire damage in a 30-foot-radius burst emanating from herself. Any creature or object caught in the burst can make a Reflex saving throw (DC 15 + pyrokineticist’s Cha modifier) for half damage. Anyone failing the Reflex save against the conflagration ''must also make a Fortitude saving throw (same DC) or die due to extreme shock from the intense heat. After using this ability, the pyrokineticist must wait for at least 10 minutes before she is able to use it again. '''Fire Soul (Ex)' Once a pyrokineticist has reached 10th level, her body is able to shrug off the effects of flame, granting immunity to fire and fire-based effects. In addition, she may use ''nimbus ''two additional times per day. Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics